October 19, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The October 19, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 16, 2012 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. Episode summary “Miz TV” returned to SmackDown, with special guests WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No On the heels of his Intercontinental Championship loss to Kofi Kingston on WWE Main Event this past Wednesday, an intense Miz opened “Miz TV” by invoking his rematch against the high-flying new champion at WWE Hell in a Cell. He then went on to introduce his guests, the volatile WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No. When Daniel Bryan threatened him, the outspoken Awesome One suggested that the submission specialist was clearly “the problem” within the dysfunctional tag team titleholders before stating that whomever they ended up facing at the coming pay-per-view in nine days — Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara or Team Rhodes Scholars — Team Hell No would be defeated. An argument between Bryan and Kane quickly cut Miz out of the conversation, as the angry pair bickered back and forth, each screaming “I am the Tag Team Champions!" But that dispute was halted when they were interrupted by Big Show. Informing Kane that their fight could wait until this Monday on Raw, The World’s Largest Athlete turned his attention to Bryan, calling the bearded grappler’s World Title victory over him last year “the biggest fluke of all time” and insisting that nothing like that would ever happen again. Just as it looked as if Kane and Big Show might battle three days early, Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler, emerged, insisting that past cash-ins like Bryan’s didn’t matter, as he planned to cash in his own contract to become the World Heavyweight Champion at Hell in a Cell — joking that if Bryan did it to Big Show, “How hard can it be?” As The Miz tried futilely to regain control of his show over all the Superstars yelling back and forth, SmackDown General Manager Booker T opted to join the party, declaring two main-event caliber matches for the blue brand: Team Hell No vs. Dolph Ziggler & Big Show and The Miz against Randy Orton. Troubles continue inside SmackDown General Manager Booker T’s Administration The Assistant to the SmackDown GM — Divas Champion Eve — and Senior Adviser Theodore Long continued to play their game, as controversy surrounding the making of a main event match and a mysterious discovery on Eve’s iPad increased the stakes. Brodus Clay vs Heath Slater Continuing their scourge through WWE, 3MB members Drew McIntyre, Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater took the mic on SmackDown, proclaiming — in enthusiastic fashion prior to Slater’s match with Brodus Clay — they were the greatest group of all time. It was The Funkasaurus whom the trio first attacked after making their alliance. And thanks to the distraction by his fellow 3MB cohorts, Slater drove Clay headfirst to the canvas for another impressive triumph. It’s quickly becoming clear that, while the group may not have done much individually in recent memory, the SmackDown locker room needs to keep a close eye on the emerging 3MB. Layla vs Natalya Ever since Kaitlyn was mysteriously attacked at Night of Champions, controversy has swarmed around the Divas division about who attacked the up-and-coming competitor. In the midst of the many still-unanswered questions, Divas Champion Eve joined the SmackDown announce team as former champion Layla took on Natalya. In what was already a challenging matchup for both battling beauties, the English Diva eventually turned her attention to Eve outside the ring, allowing her third-generation opponent to take charge. But then, from out of nowhere, Layla roared back with a powerful kick for the victory. Results * Singles Match: Heath Slater (w/ Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) defeated Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) * Singles Match: Layla defeated Natalya Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Kaitlyn Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes